


Spit Roast

by anerdwithakoreanhaircut



Category: Phan, Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Anal Sex, Cock Rings, Deepthroating, Edging, M/M, M/M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Prostate Stimulation, Rough Sex, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M, Vibrators, m/m - Freeform, perineum stimulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-28
Updated: 2014-12-18
Packaged: 2018-02-27 08:52:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2686748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anerdwithakoreanhaircut/pseuds/anerdwithakoreanhaircut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spit Roast-Being fucked from behind whilst being fucked in the mouth, basically.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Dan and Phil were riding in the back of cab, heading home after a long day and evening spent at the Teen Awards.

 

Dan is still on a high after hugging Nick Jonas.

 

“He smelled so nice, Phil!” Dan gushes. “He smelt like the outdoors, only fresher somehow. And his arms were so sturdy-his abs, Phil! They were so defined-”

 

“I get it,” Phil’s words are clipped and there’s a tight smile on his face, but his eyes are shining with mischief.

 

Dan wants to continue talking about his too-short hug with Nick, like the moment leading up to it, and the moment after they released each other, but when he sees the glint in Phil’s eyes he has to ask.

 

“What’re you up to?” Dan squints, smirking a bit.

 

“Hm?” Phil says, raising his brows and tightening his lips together so they don’t form a smile.

 

“Phil, we’ve been living with each other for almost three years and you’ve been my best friend for five, I know when you’re up to something.”

 

“I’ve no idea what you’re on about,” Phil says, pointedly turning away from Dan to look out the window.

 

Dan gives Phil’s shoulder a light shove.

 

“Come on, what are you planning? I want in on the fun!” Dan pouts, hoping Phil will turn around to see it. He always gives in to Dan’s pouting.

 

“You’ll see when we get back home, Dan,” is all he says, still staring out of the window.

Dan crosses his arms and huffs out a sigh.

 

“As much as I love you, you’re annoying as shit sometimes you know.” Dan states, turning his head and watching the buildings pass by.

 

He hears Phil chuckle a bit, but otherwise the rest of the ride is spent in silence.

~~~

Dan perks up a bit as they arrive at their apartment, almost tripping over himself as he rushes up the stairs to unlock their door.

 

“So? Are you going to tell me now? Huh huh huh huh?” Dan asks as he closes the door behind him, bouncing on the tips of his toes.

 

Instead of verbally answering, Phil rushes his head forward, smashing his lips on Dan’s.

 

He’s startled, of course, not knowing that Phil was going to kiss him so harshly. It takes him a few moments to reciprocate, only for Phil to pull away as quickly as he started. He moves his mouth down to Dan’s neck, licking over and sucking the soft skin. Dan lets out an involuntary moan, tilting his head to the left so Phil had more room.

 

Phil moves his head to Dan’s left, and Dan tilts his head to the right as Phil sucks another mark into his skin. Dan bites his lip to prevent himself from being too noisy, but can’t help himself from letting a moan escape as Phil traces his tongue over his collar bone and attaches his lips to the dip below his neck. As Phil licks and sucks there, he nudges his knee between Dan’s thighs and starts rubbing up against his crotch, causing Dan to choke out a moan.

 

"So this was the surprise, huh?" He barely sputters out, grinding down on Phil’s leg and tilting his head back as far as he can before he hits the door. He grips Phil’s arms, squeezing when he manages to hit a certain spot on his cock just as Phil sucks a bit harder on his neck.

 

Phil finishes making his mark before responding, leaning his forehead against Dan’s.

 

"Mm, no. You knew we’d be fucking tonight," he leans in and kisses Dan, biting his bottom lip and pulling back. He rolls it between his own lips before letting it go. "No, tonight is special, Dan, because I’m finally giving in."

 

Dan furrows his brows, opening his eyes that he hadn’t even known were shut.

 

"Wh-what do you mean?"  He stutters.

 

"I mean, Dan, you’re going to take part in a spit roast," Phil says, grinding his own hard cock into Dan’s.

 

Dan bangs his head on the door as he lets out a loud moan. He lifts his head back up, kissing Phil roughly as he threads his fingers through his hair.

 

"Thank you, thank you, thank you," he says, muffled by Phil’s lips.

 

Dan’s wanted to do this out for a while, now. Having Phil fuck him from behind whilst he’s on his hands and knees, with some other man fucking into his mouth.

 

Phil tugs roughly on the back of Dan’s head, pulling him away from his face.

 

"Ah ah, not so fast. You get what you want, as long as you agree to give me what I want," Phil smirks.

 

"Which would be…?" Dan inquiries. He really, really wants to do a spit roast, but he’s not sure he’ll be willing to agree to Phil’s request.

 

"Oh, it’s not that bad. I just want you to wear a cock ring…and a blindfold," Phil smiles and runs his hands under Dan’s jacket, pushing it off.

 

"Oh, is that all?" Dan’s slightly underwhelmed by Phil’s request. The cock ring is nothing, really, he enjoys using it. He’s a bit miffed that he has to wear a blindfold so that he can’t see the other man’s pleasure wash over his face as he rocks into Dan’s mouth as that’s most of the fun for Dan, but otherwise he’s fine with that.

 

"Oh, did I forget to mention that I’m going to edge you a few times before? Silly me," Phil says, now using his hands to slowly unbutton Dan’s shirt.

 

Dan groans a bit. He should’ve known that he wouldn’t get off that easily.

 

He loves when Phil edges him, because when Phil decides he’s done doing so he always has the best orgasms. He also loves using the ring, as it does cause some overstimulation, especially if Phil’s using a vibrator on his tip.

 

But they’ve only done both of them in one night once, and that was on their third anniversary almost two years ago. Dan had never wanted to come so badly in his life, and had even teared up a bit at the intensity of it all. He was amazed he didn’t have an orgasm even with the damn ring on, he was so sensitive. It hadn’t helped that Phil had been edging him basically the whole day, warning that if Dan had decided to have a wank instead that they wouldn’t have sex for a long, long time. Granted, though, the resulting orgasm Dan had when Phil finally pulled of the ring was possibly the best orgasm he had ever had to date. It seemed to last for hours, and had caused him to pass out as he forgot to breathe in those moments of pure bliss. It was so intense, and he couldn’t help but tear up at the amount of love he was feeling for Phil in that moment.

 

He had loved the experience, but he wasn’t sure he wanted to experience such an intense, slightly emotional orgasm in front of someone else…

 

"I don’t know, Phil," Dan begins. "Just…I felt so fucking great that day, but like…it was, well, kind of a private moment, y’know? It was really intimate, and I don’t really-"

 

"You won’t be coming with the other man in the room, Dan. I’m too selfish to let anyone else see that look on your face." Phil whispers, pushing Dan’s shirt off and kissing him sweetly.

 

He pulls away, looking at Dan expectantly.

 

"So…? Are you in?" Phil asks, biting his lip.

 

Dan smirks and nods his head, leaning in for another kiss when Phil jerks his head away.

 

"Right, so we have about two hours, so let’s get edging, yeah?" Phil winks, turning to go up the stairs and grabbing Dan’s wrist, forcing him to follow.

~~~

Dan’s sweaty, panting, and flushing everywhere by the time they hear the doorbell ring about two hours later.

 

Phil quickly slides the metal cock ring on, making sure to run his hand up Dan’s cock one last time before going to leave the room.

 

“Put that blindfold on, babe! And be on your knees, arms folded in front of you by the time me and your special gift come back, okay?” Phil says before shutting the bedroom door.

 

He’s already spent, and he hasn’t even been able to come yet. Phil managed to edge him six or seven times, letting him go soft a bit before working him back up again. His throat is relaxed and ready for the mystery guest; his ass is stretched and ready to take Phil. He’s so turned on it’s almost unbearable, but it’s the best feeling really.

He hears footsteps and quickly ties the blindfold around his eyes, getting into position.

 

Phil knocks and asks if Dan’s ready, and he sarcastically thinks, I’ve been ready for hours now, before calling out a, “Yes, sir!”

 

“Alright, now, your surprise is here, but isn’t hard yet. Can you help him out?” Phil asks.

 

Dan goes to answer, but feels a hand cover his mouth.

 

“No talking, babe. Nodding will do just fine.”

 

Dan nods, ready to turn on his surprise guest. He really wants to get this going, because really, his cock is straining and pulsating, balls heavy and waiting to release.

 

“Okay, then. I’ll position him in front of you. I’ve asked him not to speak yet, because that’ll ruin the ultimate surprise. Oh, and Dan?”

 

He nods, waiting for Phil to continue. He wonders briefly about whom it is Phil’s gotten to agree to do this with them.

 

“Three things: One, you’re not allowed to go bragging about this later, okay? Two, most importantly, try not to get stage fright, you’re not being judged. He wants to be here, and wants this to happen almost as much as you do. And three, don’t ask how I managed to this happen. Clear?” Phil asks sternly.

 

Dan furrows his brows in confusion.

 

_Who had he managed to get to agree to this?_

 

He nods.

 

“Good. Okay, he’s not taking his jeans off, so only unzip and pull him out, maybe pull them down a bit at most. You’re still soft, right?” Phil presumably asks the mystery guy.

 

 _Seriously, who did he manage to get?_  Dan wonders.  _A stranger? A prostitute? A good friend? Zayn fucking Malik? Why is he being so mysterious about this?_

 

“Okay, yeah, he’s still soft Dan, so it should be easy to take him out of his jeans.”

Dan nods.

 

“So take him out, Dan, he’s right in front of you.” Phil states.

 

Dan unfolds his hands, sticking his arms out slightly. They’re stopped by what he thinks to be jean-clad legs. He runs his hands up the front of the man’s legs (definitely jeans, expensive ones at that if the texture’s anything to go by), then starts playing with his muscular inner thighs, hoping that turns this guy on. When he doesn’t hear an objection, he continues to run his hands firmly up and down his thighs, then switches to light touches with his fingers when he nears the man’s crotch.

 

Dan wants nothing more than to rip the guy’s jeans off and get his mouth around him, but by the feel of things the man’s nowhere near turned on enough for it to feel pleasurable. He decides to speed things along, undoing the zip and taking the man’s still-soft cock out, noting the lack of pants. He starts palming the man, giving firm upward strokes with the ball of his hand, keeping his other hand underneath his cock as a barrier between his cock and his jeans.

 

"Babe, you can pull his jeans down a bit, get his balls out and play with them, too," Phil says.

 

Dan immediately starts tugging the man’s (who he’s going to mentally be calling ‘S’ for his own purposes) jeans, until they’re about mid-thigh. He notes how muscular ‘S’ is, judging by the feel of his thighs and what little he got to feel of his torso. He’s slightly jealous of Phil, because he can see ‘S’s toned body, where Dan has to settle for his imagination.

 

He gives ‘S’s tip a small lick, then wraps his lips around the head and gently sucks, giving slow downward strokes with his index and thumb. He can feel ‘S’ hardening in his mouth, and Dan tries not to smirk. At least he’s turning him on. He uses his free hand to play with ‘S’s balls, resting his fingers behind them and his thumb in front, firmly rolling them back and forth. That earns him a jerk of his hips, which Dan hopes means the man is enjoying the ball play.

 

"Do you like what he’s doing?" Phil asks, which confuses Dan for a moment, had he somehow vocalised his concern out loud? Is Phil talking to Dan? but then he realises Phil’s talking to ‘S.’

 

There’s a pause, and then Phil huskily says, “He likes what you’re doing.” Which, by now, Dan could’ve told him that as ‘S’ is half-hard now, and getting harder with every lick to his slit and roll of his thumb. Dan takes ‘S’s cock into his hand to properly stroke him, earning him another jerk into his mouth.

 

Roughly a minute later, Phil tells him to move down on his hands and knees, causing Dan to moan around ‘S’s cock.

 

"You ready, babe?" Phil asks.

 

Dan takes his mouth off of ‘S’ in order to verbally answer, knowing he’ll get roughly pounded into from the get go for disobeying Phil’s ‘no talking’ rule.

 

"Sure am."

 

Phil enters him slowly, not wanting to hurt him even though he was properly stretched earlier, and Dan’s disappointed at first, thinking that Phil wasn’t going to take his bait.

 

His disappointed mentality turns into a loud verbal yelp as Phil begins to thrust fast and hard and deep. A few seconds later ‘S’ follows suit and starts to quickly thrust his cock in and out of Dan’s mouth, setting a fast pace and pushing further in. It didn’t take long for him to start hitting the back of Dan’s throat with each push in, and lucky for him Dan’s throat had already been prepared to be treated roughly.

 

Dan relaxed his throat a bit more in order to deep throat ‘S’s larger-than-average cock (not as big as Phil’s, though, Dan notes), and soon enough ‘S’ starts pushing his cock in and out of Dan’s throat.

 

Dan’s doing all he can to focus on utilizing his throat to the best of his ability, but he’s so turned on it’s difficult for him to focus properly. And as Phil’s angle changes and starts hitting his prostate straight on, he loses all ability to concentrate, letting his head loose.

 

One of them seems to notice Dan slacking on his job as he feels fingers thread through his hair and yank his head up. Dan holds his head up, even though it’s extremely difficult with each jab to his prostate to not hang his head again. He moans loudly and continuously around ‘S’s cock, and he feels what he presumes is ‘S’s hand curl into his hair, holding Dan’s head in place as he begins to move harder and faster and deeper into Dan’s throat.

 

(He needs to thank Phil for teaching him how to breathe whilst taking a cock down his throat.)

 

He knows ‘S’ has to be close, as the thrust starts losing it’s pace and becomes more erratic, almost desperate. He continues to hum around his cock, hoping the vibrations will speed things up.

 

He can feel his cock leaking pre-come, and he’s so hard it almost hurts. With Phil still pounding into his prostate, he feels his own orgasm start building fast.

 

‘S’ continues to fuck his mouth roughly, and Dan hollows his cheeks to create a suction, sucking harder. He hears a loud moan, and moans even harder in response.

 

His orgasm just keeps building and building, and when it feels like he should hit his climax, his ultimate moment of bliss, it just keeps going, keeps building. The overstimulation to his prostate teeters that fine line of ‘so good’ and ‘too good;’ he’s not sure he can take much more of it.

 

When he feels the white-hot burning pleasure start, he shifts his arse slightly to change the angle, hoping Phil will take the hint and not position him back. He’s overly sensitive, and it’s beginning to hurt more than feel good.

 

Phil jerks his hips forward one last time and then holds himself in what he likes to call the ‘cock-warmer,’ which means his hips are flush against Dan’s ass with no intention of moving soon. Dan feels him stroke his back gently, which tells him that Phil got the message.

 

'S' is still erratically thrusting in and out of Dan's mouth, and Dan decides to be cheeky and reach his hand up to cup 'S's balls, whilst using his index finger to massage his perineum.

 

With a loud grunt and a shove of Dan’s head, he comes hard, and Dan swallows around him to hopefully heighten his climax. ‘S’ jerks into his mouth a few times then releases Dan’s head and pulls out of his mouth, and Dan takes a few desperately needed breaths.

 

"Alright," Phil pants, "you wanna see who you’ve worked with now, or wait until we’re done? A or B?"

 

"B," he answers. Dan’s in desperate need of his amazing orgasm, and he’s nervous that he’d get too worked up over whoever the mystery guest is to be able to finish properly.

 

"You sure?"

 

Dan simply nods.

 

"Alright, babe. You," he addresses mystery guy, "sit in the lounge for a bit. Raid the kitchen if you want. We’ll be out in a few. Close the door on your way out."

 

Dan smirks at his boyfriend’s bossy tone.

 

He hears footsteps, followed by the click of the door.

 

Phil immediately rips the blindfold off of his head, pulling his cock out to stand in front of Dan. He pulls Dan up and off the floor and leads him to the bed, laying Dan on his back.

 

"Aw, look at your cock, Dan. I can see it throbbing! You must be aching to be touched," Phil teases, ghosting his hand over said achingly hard cock, but not touching it.

 

"Okay, Dan, I’ll give you a few choices today as you’ve been so fucking good," Phil praises, kissing the side of his mouth.

 

Dan bites his lip, raising his eyebrow. It’s not often Phil gives him choices as to how he’ll reach his orgasm, and he loves whatever Phil does to him anyway. It’s rare Phil will propose an idea and be turned down; Dan’s up for almost anything.

 

"The first one’s obvious: take the ring off, and I fuck and pump you to orgasm."

 

Dan nods. He knows it feels way better than explained, but when Phil puts it in such simple terms, it sounds unappealing.

 

"The second is that you keep it on a little longer, while I fuck into you and hit your spot each time while I pump you and thumb over your slit, and rock into you until I come, and we both know how much you love my come face," Dan interrupts with a loud groan. Phil knows his dirty talk makes him hot.

 

"Mm hm, and then I can take the ring off and suck you off, tonguing your slit and stroking you and humming around your tip until you can’t help but to thrust into me until you come."

 

Dan licks his lips, biting the bottom one hard.

 

"You have no idea how appealing that fucking sounds," Dan croaks out. His throat was thoroughly fucked out and it’s taking a toll on his voice.

 

Phil smirks.

 

"Well, there is one last option."

 

Dan’s brows furrow a bit.  _What can possibly be better than what he’s already said?_

 

"The third and last choice is…going to take a bit more preparation," he teases.

 

Dan grunts.

 

"Just tell me what it is, please?" Dan pleads.

 

"Relax," he smirks.

 

"This one I have prepared myself for, but you’ll need to calm down a bit before we can do it because, if you chose this one, I want the experience to last. For you and me."

 

Dan throws his head back.

 

"What is this one, Phil?" He asks.

 

"Right. This one is where I ride you, giving you alternating pressure around your cock while you have a special toy in you, rubbing and vibrating up against your spot." Even though it wasn’t nearly as descriptive as the second option, this is the one he’s dying to do.

 

"Three, option three, three, please, Phil three," he whines.

 

"That’s what I thought, Dan. But you have to calm down some; I don’t want you or me this close. I want this to last longer than a minute or two," Phil says.

Dan groans.

 

"Fine, but how are you going to hold me off then?" He says with a snarky edge to his voice.

 

"By introducing you to the person who wrecked your throat."

 

And, yeah, that’s definitely a good way to fill him with nervous butterflies, which does in fact, turn him off. He pouts, wanting not a whole lot more than to fucking come already, but he knows that Phil is right: for them to really enjoy Option Three, they have to settle down a bit, let themselves soften some.

 

They put their clothes back on, even though they’re both still hard and jeans are do not make a hard cock feel at all good, especially one that’s still wearing a ring.

 

They make their way to the lounge, and right before they get to the door Phil stops them and whispers In Dan’s ear.

 

"Remember what I said in the beginning, okay? He wanted to be here, and by the look on his face as he came, he really, really enjoyed himself."

 

Dan simply nods his head.

 

Phil turns to go on, but quickly tacks on that he, “can’t say anything to anyone.”

 

Dan, albeit confusedly, agrees.

 

Phil enters first, greeting the man with a friendly ‘hello’ as if this were the most casual of meetings.

 

Dan follows, and looks at their sofa.

 

Now, there were almost endless possibilities as to who Phil got to agree to this.

It could’ve been a friend of theirs, a stranger, a prostitute.

 

He even for a split second thought it could be Zayn fucking Malik.

 

But the man whose voice he hears with the American accent, the man who smells like the outdoors but fresher somehow, the man who’s now standing up from their sofa to shake Phil’s hand was not someone he ever, ever would’ve expected.

 

He feels so light-headed he fears he’ll pass out.

  
  
"Dan Howell," Phil starts, unable to keep the smirk off his face and out of his tone. "I believe you know Nick Jonas?"


	2. Option Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "This one I have prepared myself for, but you'll need to calm down a bit before we can do it because, if you chose this one, I want the experience to last. For you and me."
> 
> Dan throws his head back.
> 
> "What is this one, Phil?" He asks.
> 
> "Right. This one is where I ride you, giving you alternating pressure around your cock while you have a special toy in you, rubbing and vibrating up against your spot." Even though it wasn't nearly as descriptive as the second option, this is the one he's dying to do.
> 
> "Three, option three, three, please, Phil three."

Hours after the shock that he had sucked Nick fucking Jonas' dick wore away, and hours after he left their house, they start to initiate Option Three.

Phil puts Dan's cockring back on, after taking it off to give Dan a break. In the time between Nick leaving and a little before now, Dan had slowly softened back to normal. However, it didn't take more than Phil lightly brushing him to get Dan back to a half-hard state.

"I don't want you coming too soon, now," Phil winks as he languidly strokes Dan's cock.

"Mm, no, I get it. Just remind me to take it off," he laughs.

"Yeah yeah, I will remind you if I don't take it off myself."

Phil continues stroking him, and gives Dan's tip a little attention with his mouth, tonguing his slit a few times before pulling away completely.

"My turn, Dan. Get me hard, and then we can start stretching, okay?" Phil asks.

Dan nods, immediately palming Phil through his boxers. He uses his other hand to start pulling them down, and takes them off. Phil's not even half hard, and Dan wonders how Phil can have that much control.

He takes all of Phil in his mouth, as it's really not that hard (literally) right now and is easy to do so. He pulls back up and uses his hand to pull Phil's foreskin back to suck on his head, running his tongue through his slit a few times. Then, he pulls off completely, and just slowly strokes Phil, moving his body up to kiss him hard.

Not too long after, Phil's mostly hard and is asking Dan to start stretching him.

"I still can't believe you managed to get Nick Jonas. Fuck, Phil, I swallowed h-"

"Dan, I love you, but focus please. Also stop talking about another man's come, that's really off-putting," Phil says, squishing his face up to show his displeasure of Dan's talk.

"Oh, but earlier I thought you were saying you wanted us to be calmed down, what happened to that?" Dan asks teasingly as he circles Phil's rim, massaging it so Phil gets used to the feeling.

"Yeah, but now you're trying to get me to relax so you don't hurt me, but I'm getting tense because of my jealous ways, so please stop talking about it and focus on getting your fingers in me."

Dan snorts.

"Okay."

Dan pushes his finger in slowly, much slower than Phil does for him. His rim is used to the intrusion, though, where Phil's is much less practiced.

He gets his finger in, pausing to allow Phil to adjust a bit. He told Dan that he'd had this planned for about a week, but won't go into details as to how he had this planned or if he even knew who he was getting. For the last week, though, he's been stretching himself and even used one of their smaller dildos so he'd be able to bottom for Dan, as he knew he'd choose this option. But even with all that preparation, his rim was still fighting it a bit, which means Phil's head isn't in it.

"Phil are you sure you want this? Like, I'm okay with going back to option one, fucking and coming and cuddling afterward." Dan doesn't want Phil to feel pressured, since he was the one that offered in the first place.

"No, I'm fine Dan. Trust me, I want this. I just have a hard time getting myself to relax, is all."

Dan can see that he's telling the truth, his eyes softened by honesty, so he continues talking, attempting to take Phil's mind off of it.

"So can you tell me which toy you're using on me?" Dan asks curiously, as he circles his finger around, stretching him slowly.

"Mm, it's a new one. You'll see." Phil winks.

Dan pouts slightly, readying his middle finger. He decides to go for a different distraction tactic, as he knows the second finger burns more. He leans forward and takes the head of Phil's cock into his mouth, licking over the slit and humming to give him as much pleasure as possible while he slips his second finger in slowly.

Phil tenses slightly at the stretch, scrunching his face up in discomfort.

"You okay?" Dan asks, hoping he didn't hurt him.

"Yeah, just-don't move, I need to adjust."

Dan waits, fingers sitting patiently. He starts caressing Phil's inner thigh with his right hand, knowing that's a turn on for him. Hopefully a slight distraction, too.

A few moments later, Phil nods his head.

"O-Okay, okay yeah you can move them. But even when I make noises or a pain-filled face or noise or whatever, unless I say the safety don't stop, okay? I need to get through this," Phil

says.

"Alright," Dan says warily. "But if it's a little too much, do speak up, okay? I'm doing my best not to hurt you."

"Mm hm."

Dan waits a few more moments before sliding them in a bit more. Phil clenches around his fingers, and he has to stop.

"Phil, I don't think this is going to work tonight, you're body's rejecting-"

"Dan, please. I know my body, and this just happens. Once I get going trust me, I'm good and things feel great. I just have to make it over this. I can take over the stretching if you feel too uncomfortable doing so," Phil says, going to sit up to stretch himself.

"No, I want to. I just-don't let me hurt you, okay?" Dan asks, still stroking Phil's thigh.

"I won't, trust me." Phil gives him a smile.

"Right. I'm going to try sucking you, see if that helps a bit," Dan says, leaning forward and taking the tip of Phil's cock into his mouth again.

Phil moans a bit, and relaxes slightly around Dan's fingers. Dan starts to pump them some before trying to push them in any further to get Phil used to that feeling.

It takes roughly five minutes more and a lot of scissoring to ready Phil for his third finger, which is accepted easily.

"See? I just need to get over that bit in the middle," Phil remarks.

Dan rolls his eyes and smiles.

"Yeah yeah, anyway. Tell me more about this toy you're going to use on me."

"Well, it vibrates-"

"Kinda figured that much," Dan interrupts.

"Hush. It vibrates, and it has a remote control with seven speeds, that you can keep as a constant vibration, or any of those speeds can be a pulsing vibration or something called a, a uh, um. Mm," he interrupts himself with a small moan, moving his hips slightly down on Dan's fingers.

"Called...what?" Dan gently twists his hand to stretch Phil a little more.

"Called an, uh, escalating vibration?"

Dan tilts his head.

"Huh. Wonder what that'll do. Do you know how strong the vibrations are?" He twists his hand a bit more, spreading his fingers some.

"Nope. The only thing I did was wash it and put in fresh batteries." Phil moans a bit louder.

"Can't wait to try it then," Dan says, pumping his splayed fingers in and out.

Without warning, Phil reaches forward and takes Dan's half-hard cock in his hand and starts giving it languid strokes, causing Dan to jerk his hips forward and a soft moan to escape through his lips.

"No good having a nice stretched hole if you're not ready, Dan," Phil says with a husky whisper that he knows turns Dan on almost more than the touches do.

"Mm, guess not."

It doesn't take long at all for him to be fully hard again, as he still hasn't orgasmed and has been edged and overstimulated more than ever before.

"You know, if you had used the rubber ring I would've come before," Dan notes, loving how Phil's warm hand feels on him.

"Oh yes, that's why I chose the steel one, and I'm sure you barely held it anyway."

"If you would've kept fucking me, I'm sure I would've. It felt so fucking good, but it, like, burned almost. It was odd," Dan says.

Phil nods his head.

"Overstimulation feels that way, like white-hot, almost, yeah?"

Dan nods.

“But you enjoyed it, yeah?”

“Yeah,” Dan moans as Phil runs his thumb over his slit, then whines as he pulls his hand away.

“Ready to meet your toy, Dan? Because there's one more thing I forgot to mention," Phil grins mischievously, causing Dan to worry slightly.

"What is it?"

Phil goes to their drawer of toys and accessories and lube, pulling out Dan's favourite sensations lube and hiding the toy behind his back so he can't see it.

Dan giggles some as Phil makes it back to the bed.

Phil squints his eyes at him before asking, "What are you having a giggle about?"

"It was bouncing when you were walking," Dan shrugs, still smiling a bit.

Phil rolls his eyes, but he's smiling a bit, too.

"Such a child. Anyway, Dan, what's your favourite part of me giving you a blow job and fingering you?" Phil asks casually.

"Um, having your mouth on me and your fingers in me?" Dan answers with a confused tone, because what else is there to-

"Really? You're favourite part isn't when I touch right," there's a pause for dramatic effect as Phil reaches in between his legs. "Here?"

-and oh, _oh fuck_.

Because, yes, that is it. Having his perineum, that wonderful spot right above his rim and below his balls, touched and massaged is his favourite part. Because touching and licking and massaging that spot alone, they learned together one night, can make Dan see stars and leave him gasping for air.

"Oh, fuck _yes_ ," Dan moans, jerking his hips a bit.

"What if I told you that this toy has a perineum massager attached to it? That both your sweet spots will be stimulated with vibrations while I take care of your cock?"

Dan arches his back and loudly moans.

Because fucking yes, that sounds fantastic.

"Get it in me, get on me, please, please,  _please_ ," he pleads with a whiny voice.

"Okay. I'm not turning it on though for a little bit. I want you to just be focused on how I feel bouncing on your cock, and having you hit my spot for a change." He winks.

Phil lubes the toy and pushes it in, pumping it in and out a little to tease, then lets it rest inside him. Dan's already feeling like this is going to be the greatest orgasm he's ever experienced. The toy's only resting on perineum right now, and the inner part is right on his prostate and he knows that once the vibrations start, he's not going to last very long because it already feels like heaven.

Phil waves the remote in front of his face.

"I'm not telling you when I'm turning it on, what speed it'll be or what variation it'll be. You're just going to have a nice surprise, so be ready."

Phil straddles his hips, grabbing Dan's slightly throbbing cock and positioning it to line up with his rim, and slowly sinks himself down, moaning softly.

Phil bottoms out, sitting for a moment to allow himself to adjust.

"Alright Dan, are you ready for the best ride of your life?" Phil asks cheekily.

Dan groans and rolls his eyes.

"Phil, can you not? That line is so-" he cuts himself off with a loud, throaty moan as Phil lifts himself up and slams back down onto Dan.

"So...what, Dan?" he rotates his hips a bit. "What was that line?" he asks, lifting himself up and sinking back down again.

Dan lets out a choked gasp, desperately trying not to thrust into Phil. His hands grip the sheets.

"It was a cheesy line, Phil." Dan says, his voice strained.

"Mm I guess it was,” Phil shrugs a bit, then starts riding him properly.

Dan’s gripping the sheets hard as Phil repeatedly lifts himself up and slams back down, clenching and unclenching randomly. There’s a slight change in position and Phil turns around so Dan can’t see his face anymore. When Phil’s positioned like this, though, it’s so much easier for him to move faster. Dan doesn’t know whether he wants to grip Phil’s hips to make him stop, or if he wants to grab them so he can thrust into him faster and harder.

He’s moaning with every movement Phil makes, and shouts out when he feels Phil’s hand on his balls, grabbing them and rubbing them. He gives a light tap to them, then stops moving, turning back around.

 

“Hey," Phil says, leaning forward so his forearms are resting on Dan's chest, hands around the back of his neck almost lacing together, spare the remote. He leans forward a little more, slightly pulling off Dan's cock, and gives him a kiss on his forehead. "I'm going to turn it on now, and I know you're not going to be able to control yourself, so go ahead babe, have fun," he smirks, pressing the button.

Dan wants to ask if Phil's sure, as he doesn't bottom too often and doesn't want to hurt him, but the vibrations feel so fucking good and he literally cannot help himself as he jerks into Phil in rapid succession.

"Ah, sorry," Dan says, forcing his hips to stay still even though it's difficult. The direct stimulation to his prostate and the extra sensation of having his perineum stimulated, too, is just such an overwhelmingly marvelous feeling. His body’s shaking and he feels like a livewire.

"It's okay, Dan, I want you to," he says, clicking up the vibration.

Dan's legs are shaking  with the energy it's taking to not jerk his hips up. His knuckles turn white from gripping and pulling the sheets hard.

"Babe, please fuck me. Fuck me hard, I want to feel this tomorrow," Phil's deep voice rasps into Dan's ear.

That's all it takes, and Dan’s set off, fucking into Phil quickly and roughly. He feels eighteen again, like he physically cannot control his actions and is giving himself over to the hormones rushing through his body. He feels like when he and Phil first had sex, and Phil bottomed because Dan was too uncomfortable to bottom yet. Phil had stretched himself with a dildo, making sure he was open enough and comfortable with the feeling before letting Dan in, knowing the younger boy was going to lose his head. Which he had; once he was in he waited maybe a whole five seconds before fucking Phil roughly from the start. He had just felt so good surrounded by Phil, he couldn't handle it. He had felt so bad afterwards, too, when he had collapsed on Phil's body after one of the best orgasms of his life, because he was sure Phil didn't have any enjoyment from basically being used as a human fleshlight. But after he calmed down and had apologised profusely, Phil had told him that he had expected as much and was completely okay with it. Phil hadn't orgasmed that night, either, and when asked if he wanted Dan to finish him off, Phil had said that he just enjoyed being close to Dan and finishing really didn't matter to him.

His trip down memory lane is interrupted by a loud moan from Phil.

"Oh, right there, Dan! _Fuck_ , right there!" Phil shouts, gripping Dan's hair and the remote, resting his forehead on Dan's and biting his lip.

Dan can hear clicking, and feels the vibrations change a bit, feeling like his heart beat but a hell of a lot more enjoyable.

"Uh," Dan whines, thrusting harder into Phil. "Phil, Phil baby I'm not going to last much longer," he shouts on the last syllable, pounding Phil quicker and quicker. He feels his groin start to heat up, his lower stomach start to clench and he knows he has ten, maybe twenty seconds before he's gone.

"Mmm uh, me either Dan, just keeping going," Phil groans.

**  
  
**

He feels the vibrations speed up, and he quickly moves his hands from the sheet to Phil's hips, gripping them almost as hard and fucks into Phil quick and hard, making Phil grunt with each thrust.

And he's so close, so _f_ _ucking_ close, and just as he feels like he’s going to explode-

Nothing.

His orgasm is right fucking _there_ , but he’s left on the brink.

“Fuck!” Dan cries out. “Fuck fuck fuck,” he’s gripping Phil’s hips harder, fucking into him harder, but still doesn’t come.

“Fuck,” Dan whimpers. “Phil, ch-change the vibra-ations, please,” he begs.

Wordlessly, Phil changes it back to the constant setting.

“It’s on five,” Phil squeaks out. “I-I’m gonna-gonna,” is all he’s able to say before there’s white spurting over Dan’s chest as Phil comes, untouched, and calling out Dan’s name.

Dan’s still erratically pounding into Phil, trying to reach the orgasm that just won’t fucking come.

**  
  
**

Phil ups the vibrations, setting it to the max and sending Dan’s heading spinning. He feels like he’s on fire, and again, it’s teetering on a good-burning sensation and white-hot overstimulation. It tips, and he feels like he’s too hot.

He suddenly stops fucking Phil, and begs him to turn off the vibrator, tears stinging the corners of his eyes.

“I can’t fucking come Phil and it hurts, I don’t understand,” he mutters, pressing the balls of his hands on his eyes to stop the tears from falling.

Phil’s still catching his breath, after all, being fucked into after you’ve hit your high and having your sensitive spot still pounded into is a lot.

He strokes Dan’s hair, not knowing what else to do, before he suddenly remembers-

“The ring! Dan, we didn’t take the ring off,” Phil says.

Dan lets out a sound between a relieved sigh and frustrated grunt.

“You said you’d remember to take it off,” Dan whines.

“I’m so sorry, I forgot, hold on,” Phil says, pulling off Dan’s cock.

He reaches back and slowly pulls off the ring, then sinks back down.

“Phil, you’re already done, I can just wank, it’s fine,” Dan says frustratedly. “I just want to come.”

“I know, I know. But it’s okay, I promise. Believe it or not I enjoy having sex with you, even if I’ve already hit my high. It’s okay, Dan, just use me,” he whispers huskily into Dan’s ear.

With Phil’s blessing, he starts slowly thrusting in again, before asking to change positions.

“Alright hold on-” Phil begins to say before he’s suddenly flipped over and on the bed.

He doesn’t have time to say anything more before Dan starts bucking into him again, with an unapologetic speed.

Dan lifts Phil’s legs up and presses them closer to his chest so he’s able to get more of his cock in.

He digs his knees into the bed more, relentlessly pounding Phil’s arse and over-sensitive prostate, causing Phil to shriek and change the angle slightly.

Dan’s grunting and moaning and before he can even think to exclaim his closeness, he’s shuddering and shouting out as he feels the best orgasm wash over him, causing him to see white and feel nothing but the pure bliss only an orgasm can give.

~~~

“Dan, you awake?” he hears Phil ask.

“Hmm?” he answers, opening his eyes. “Mm, what? What happened?” he asks as he notices he’s the one laying on the bed now. He looks over to see Phil’s amused face looking back at him.

“Baby, you passed out,” Phil giggles, stroking Dan’s face with his thumb. “You must’ve felt good, huh?”

Dan smiles sleepily.

“Yeah, it was the best,” Dan’s eyes are suddenly filling with tears. “I love you so much,” he sniffles, burying his head in Phil’s shoulder.

“Aw, Dan. I love you,” Phil says back, kissing the top of his head. “It’s alright, I’ve got you.”

Dan continues to weep, exclaiming his love for Phil repeatedly like they’re the only words he can say.

“You must be exhausted,” Phil says. “Let’s get to sleep, huh? Talk about your experience tomorrow?”

Dan nods.

“Yeah, okay. And Phil?”

“I know you love me, Dan,” Phil says, and Dan can hear the smirk he’s wearing.

 **  
**“So long as you know it’s true.”


End file.
